1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dosimetry, and more particularly to a composition, device and method for measuring radiation using change of color of a compound before and after exposure to radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation dosimetry is the measurement and calculation of the radiation dose in matter and tissue resulting from the exposure to indirect and direct ionizing radiation. Dosimetry has application in many fields including medical or health physics, security scanning, radiation exposure occupations (e.g., nuclear plant workers), etc. Low-cost and fast dosimetry is particularly important for various applications ranging from homeland security to personal health monitoring. Current methods tend to be either very expensive or provide results that are difficult to read.